lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThePegasus
Patricia - you now have admin privs here... thanks for the help! :) -- Renegade54 19:21, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Layout of category article Hi ThePegasus, I just made a layout change on the Category:Characters page, can you tell me what you think about it? --Eelco 12:04, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Pegasus (Patricia?). I think Law & Order wiki would make an excellent spotlight - thanks for suggesting it! It meets all of the requirements on the spotlight page. We will add it to the queue. Also, there are one or two uncategorized pages; could you maybe tuck them away somewhere? -- Wendy (talk) 13:37, 3 April 2008 (UTC) New series! Hi ThePegasus, Eelco 19:51, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey hubby, ik had er al wat over gelezen. Ben benieuwd :). Op de tram wiki is je maatje bezig.... Als de kat van huis is... Over huis gesproken, tot zo xx --ThePegasus 19:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Hi, I've been on this site since yesturday and I'm trying to figure out how to get around...we can talk sometime I've been looking for ppl that's into law and order for ages... anyway just wanted to say hi Casey novak16 Re: hey Yea my two favs include Novak and Stabler which I got so mad after the last episode (i only heard what happened, I didn't see the whole thing cause of mum and dad) I love talking with new people you know.... Anyway...a little about me. I love law and order (all three) I love to write stories and roleplay and stuff and i'm in 10th grade... so i was thinking if you could help me get my law and order facts in my story and actually help me out with my newest fanfic i'm writing that'd be wonderful, if you have time of course Casey novak16 Re: hey I am actually palnnign on doing this for the firs ttime, I wrote stories and shown them to some of the teachers and students here at where I live but that's about it...that's why I would like you to help me actually write teh story to be published online you know I'd give you credit for it too...but I want to get started wtith publishing them online....if you want we coudl talk through email Casey novak16 season 8 info You wonder where I got the season 8 info, and I got it from this website...http://www.thereelvincentdonofrio.com/reelblog/reelblog.html. They even mention all the characters for episode 1 and 2. season 8 new date? I believe USA network is moving the season back on Jan 1 2009 during its CI New Year marathon. Talix Buttons? Hi Patricia. I was wondering - on some of the other wikis, there are buttons on the editor's toolbox that you can push and they automatically add the character or episode template to a page for you. Could we institute something like that here? -- Gnostic 08:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I can work on that. -- Renegade54 14:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::That would be great. Some minor changes to the mediawiki and uploading some templates should do the trick. These pages on the Runescape wiki http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Edittools&action=edit and http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Stdpreloads might help you. Let me know if you need any help. Greetings, --ThePegasus 18:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) How are we coming along on this? -- Gnostic 09:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I believe Renegade54 is still working on this, but if you know how to implement this, please don't hesitate. I noticed in the recent changes that you are pretty handy with templates yourself. :) --ThePegasus 12:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm still working on it, getting kinks worked out. -- renegade54 21:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC)